


Dying Orchids

by blessed_shortcake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Error needs a hug, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pressure, Secret Relationship, Sickfic, Stress, Vomiting, good or bad we will see, how cool, i'm not even sorry, look I realized how to tag!!!, lot of comfort, nightmare have some kinda emotions, the dark sans' are not really that evil, working on things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_shortcake/pseuds/blessed_shortcake
Summary: Ink and Error have been dating for quite a while. They had secret meetings, romantic dates and they have been working on their issues together.Everything was relatively alright for the maintime, with some bumps here and there but no relationship can be perfect.Except there was a thing, no one else knew about them. They weren't sure how to tell it or when- but fear not! Coincidence decided to help out in that matter.How will this end?Here is the promised "longer version" of Coughs and cuddles!
Relationships: Error/Ink, Errorink, Ink/Error, Inkerror, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 160





	1. Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers. I was trying to reference Ink's new design and Error's lucidia design for this work as well, except Ink's colors are pretty familiar so yeah rip I guess. Just thought I'd mention it to give a better mental picture! Anywho.
> 
> Thank you for joining the journey of this story! I hope you'll enjoy!

Ink sat on the middle of a field full of flowers. He closed his eyes, facing the sun to enjoy the warmth of its light.

He was dressed in his usual clothes, his trusty brush laying next to him. He honestly wanted to dress in something pretty for the date but he had to be ready. No one knew when an AU sends out a help call. He couldn't afford damage because he didn't prepare.

He knew Error doesn't mind, but there was that look he gave whenever Ink was dressed up for their meetings. He'd never voice how good he thinks he looks but his expression told everything. He couldn't help but giggle at the memories

He opened his eyes and looked around. There were countless beautiful flowers around him from every kind but something was missing. Or rather someone.

Just on que a glitchy portal appeared under the three not so far away. An equally glitchy skeleton stepped thru carrying a basket. Ink shot up and ran to him, stopping just before they'd crash into each other "Error!!" 

"Hello Ink." his voice was glitching harshly but his lover didn't mind at all. Ink could listen to Error talking about just anything for hours. He adored how he tells about the things he's passionate about. How his tone changes with his emotions.

"Can I hug you?" he asked softly. Even if they'd been dating for a while he still prefers to ask for permission to bigger touches. His face lit up when he got a not of approval.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him in for a teethy kiss. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

As they pulled apart, Ink started to fiddle a bit with his boyfriend's scarf. He liked the color of it, the blue really matched his tear tracks. He giggled and looked up at his lover.

"I missed you Glitchy." he said with an excited smile. Their fights were getting more and more frequent, Nightmare and his team butting in didn't usually help either. They didn't have much time to spare for their dates.

Error sighed and held Ink's hand walking them to the spot the guardian already picked out to watch the clouds at. "I missed you too Squid. That stupid friend of yours have been giving me quite a headache lately." 

Ink chuckled awkwardly. He knew how Dream can be a handful when it comes to Error but he loved them both. "I'm sorry dear" he replied as they sat down. "I hope you haven't been overworking yourself tho."

The glitching skele just waved him off with a shrug. "I can handle myself thank you." Ink giggled and kissed his cheek "Of course you can." They laid down and stared up at the sky.

Error put his arms under his skull so he can focus more on the clouds. He honestly didn't care about a bunch of water cotton candies but Ink loved to look for weird shapes in them and that was enough for him.

They stayed like that for hours, Ink pointing out weird looking forms and Error humming in agreement. As time passed the destroyer started to doze off. His lover always made him feel safe and sleep was one of the things he almost never allowed himself.

When Ink noticed that his boyfriend is sound asleep he turned to him and stared at his face. He was so much more peaceful like this, almost relaxed. He giggled softly and sat up, taking his sketchbook out to pass the time quietly. There was no way he's gonna wake Error up when he finally fell asleep.

Sadly that didn't stay like that for long, it only took a few minutes for his phone to ring and startle both of them out of their peaceful state. Ink quickly looked at the screen - an emergency signal from Blue.

He sighed and turned to Error who was rubbing his forehead, expression annoyed as ever. "I have to go I'm sorry." Ink said sympathetically. "Figured that much. Call me when you get back to the doodle sphere."

The guardian nodded and kissed his lover on the cheeks one more time before jumping thru his portal. Error just sat there, missing the presence of the person who he adored so much. He clicked his tongue, annoyed how their date had to be cut short again.

Of course this wasn't Ink's fault but that didn't make him less annoyed. He went back to his portal and stepped into the anti void, not really caring about the flowers or the sun of their special place at that moment.


	2. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Error gets into a conflict, an awkward encounter and glitchy getting hurt. Ink is worried, everyone is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright listen. Listen. Listen.  
> Call me a basic bitch but megalovenia covers are still fire and no one can change my mind.  
> I was listening to the "megalovenia but 100 covers are playing at once" and fhuck it's good.  
> So yeah maybe check it out xdd
> 
> Anywho thanks for reading!

Error was holding a bunny monster with his strings, the fear was clear in her eyes. It was another shitty copy that he had to wipe off. The monster begged him to not hurt her, knees shaking as she tried to move as far as possible.

His head was throbbing and he didn't understand why. It was getting annoying as he lost focus because of it. "P-Please let let me go-go.!!" the monster sobbed "I won't call the gu-ards I swear!!"

He chuckled and squeezed her soul tighter "I don't think you understand how grave this situation is." his voice was both dark and bored. He was still upset over his ruined date some days ago. As he was about to continue, a sharp pain strikes his arm. 

He looked over his shoulder and found Dream readying his bow once again. Of course he'd show up. He groaned and dusted the monster before ducking from the guard's next attack.

He summoned his bones as defense, dodging everything that was thrown at him as an attack. Suddenly a bullet flew past his head, barely managing to dodge it. He snapped his head to the side, locking eye sockets with Mob.

He clicked his tongue with annoyance, these two always pissed him off. He summoned his strings in a spider web like shape and launched at both of them. Dream managed to dodge all of them but Mob wasn't so lucky.

The second Error felt Mob step on his string, he wrapped around his leg and torso. He yelped in surprise and threw away his weapon. Smart move, which annoyed Error even more.

Dream ran thru the AU's Snowdin field, skillfully dodging every string and blaster Error summoned. After so many encounters one learns the tricks of their opponent.

He shot three arrows towards Error, then aimed for the string that kept Mob under control. The destroyer wasn't stupid though. He let one of the arrows hit him in the ribs. 

He covered it up with his coat and pulled his little puppet closer to himself. "You didn't think I'd let you get him back so easily did you?!" He yelled, a crazed laughter following. He always lost his sanity a bit as battles progressed.

Dream clicked his tongue and pressed something on his left glove. Error tightened his grip on the soul and gave out his first command.

Mob ran towards Dream, picking up one of his thrown away weapons on his way. As he was shooting at the guardian, an ink blob appeared not so far away. Error rolled his eyes, he should have guessed.

As his lov-- new enemy jumped out of the portal he readied some blasters as a welcome gift. Ink easily dodged them and looked around. The situation wasn't pretty, though whenever he had to come to a fight between Error and Dream the situation was never pretty.

He gripped Broomy and launched an attack at the strings in hope to free his friend. He felt the cold snow between his toes, crunching as he ran. The magic was thick in the air, he couldn't decide if he hopes that someone is still alive to witness this or that they're all dust so they don't have to dreadfully watch.

He locked eyes with Dream, the same idea stroke both of them. He quietly apologized as he tied up his friend with pinkish strings. Mob shook his head, he was more than glad to be immobilized than risking damage to his friends.

Error didn't have time to be annoyed as Dream was already launching an attack at him. He could barely dodge, one of the arrows burning his leg a little. 

He panted a bit, he was really out of it. As he was charging a blaster, Ink appeared out of nowhere and stroke him in the ribs where Dream shot him earlier. He gasped in pain, realizing that'll take time to heal.

Ink flinched a little at Error's gasp, he didn't hit that hard did he? Without a second thought he jumped back, trying to earn some time for him without suspicion. 

"Dream, do you have the equipment to capture him?" he asked, still eyeing the glitch. The guard shook his head and aimed his arrow "I thought if we knock him out hard enough we can bring him to a cell without the things."

Ink got a bit more nervous at that. It took a lot to knock Error out, he knew that from first hand experience. Before they could discuss this any more, Nightmare and his team appeared literally out of nowhere.

Everyone kinda..stopped. Dream had an arrow aimed at Error's head, Error was kneeling in the snow holding his ribs, Ink was standing oh so casually, Nightmare had a bag with a soul in it, Killer was chewing on his knife and Horror was licking off... something from his axe.

No one really knew what to do next, waiting for the first person to launch their attack so they'll be blamed.

Then, Error chuckled. Everyone turned their heads to the destroyer, Dream gripping his bow tighter.

The chuckles turning into giggles, the giggles into laughter. His bones cracked awkwardly as he did so, still injured from the fight. Mob winced at the sound and closed his eyes. Nightmare eyed his friend carefully, have he lost it again?

Ink opened his mouth to ask something but before a noise could escape his throat, blue strings shot up from under the snow and wrapped around everyone. Well, everyone except Ink. Can't hold a soul if you don't have one.

Instead, blue bones captured him from every direction possible. He knew he could escape it without a problem but he wanted to see what the destroyer is planning.

Error walked up to Nightmare and snitched the bag away from him. "I'll take this thanks." He chuckled and opened a portal.

"Good job all! See you next week." he waved as he stepped thru. The second the portal closed, everyone was free to move again and chaos endured.

The second the glitchy skeleton set his feet into the anti void, he nearly collapsed. He was a damn good actor if he tried wasn't he? He tied up the soul and sent it to the other ones.

He winced at the movement as he walked to his couch, dust flaking off of his wounds. He laid down and ignored everything. Ignored the voices, the pain, the cold and the sound of his phone ringing.


	3. Ham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink finally finds his bf, Error is not doing ok and Blue finally shows up to the story! Hurray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all might have realized by now that I suck at naming things more than Asgore himself.  
> So let's not talk about my titles.
> 
> Anywho. Thanks y'all for reading, last chapter I've got such good feedback ><;; thank you everyone! ♥️♥️♥️

Ink was pacing up and down in his living room. His scarf was messily thrown on the couch, right next to his friend who was staring at him while eating mint ice cream.

His thoughts were running wild. Three weeks it's been three weeks since he heard from Error. Usually that wouldn't be such a problem except he didn't hear anything from him. No AU alarms no bickering with Dream no texts nothing!

He let out a frustrated growl and summoned Broomy once again ready to open a portal at any moment.

Blue sighed and put down the half empty container. It was not so rare to see the guardian so worked up but it was never good to do so. He stood from the couch and walked over to him.

"Ink.." he started as he took his hands gently "it's alright. I don't know what you're so worried about but" he looked over to the front door as he'd expect the solution of the problem to just walk in "I can reassure you it's gonna be fine."

Ink stared at Blue for a while, trying to grab a bit of comfort out of his words. He sighed and put his brush next to the wall. Blue smiled at him, finally some progress.

"I'm sorry friend, I'm just...it's nothing" he shook his head trying to dismiss whatever thoughts he had. Blue squinted at him, not really happy with that answer.

"I won't force an answer out of you but if you need to talk I am here." he smiled reassuringly. For a second Ink considered telling him. He thought about letting Blue know about his relationship with Error, the half hearted fights, their issues and how he's worried that the destroyer have been gone.

He thought but instead of telling, he just smiled back.

A knock was heard but not from the front door. They both turned their heads towards the kitchen window where Dream was standing.

"Why is he..." Blue started, his tone showing visible confusion.

"I have no idea." Ink replied. There was a weird tiredness in his voice which told Blue that this have happened before.

They let in the guard, chuckling when he stumbled down the kitchen counter. "You have to start using the door Dream." Ink said disapprovingly. Dream just dusted himself off and sat at the table, a silent invitation to talk. The other two followed close behind.

-

The anti void is a quiet, quiet place. There is no sound, no creatures to fill the space. Error laid on the white floor, rattling to himself. Even with no sound around him everything was just too loud.

He buried his face deeper into his scarf, feeling uncomfortably cold. He didn't know how much time passed since he was laying there. Minutes, maybe hours? 

He tried to open a portal to their special place but his legs gave up halfway there and he was way too tired to get up after it.

His head was throbbing making thinking much much harder than it should be. He just wanted to sleep but it was herd with all this noise around him.

He rolled over to his side, what a painful thing to do. His ribs were still damaged, probably infected by now as well. Taking a shaky breath he took out his phone. It was almost out of battery so he had to be fast.

He pushed himself up with shaky arms and opened a portal to anywhere he could. He crawled thru and dialed Ink. He had to hope he'll find him first and not someone else. Even if he couldn't exactly die, it wouldn't be too pleasant to be held captive in this state.

He laid down, dropping his phone next to himself. Oh, he was in Outertale. What a lucky pick. He stared at the starry Galaxy wordlessly, his throat hurting way too much to talk.

He could hear a silent 'click' then Ink's voice ringing thru his phone. He couldn't really make out what he was saying or even if it was in a language he knew. Did Ink learn Spanish while they weren't interacting? Damn that squid is fast.

He slowly let go to his dizziness as his phone's battery ran out. Ink should be there any minute if he didn't fuck up.

Just on que a messy portal appeared, the guardian rushing out with his brush ready to fight whoever is hurting his boyfriend. He stopped dead in his tracks when he found Error laying on the ground, all by himself.

"Oh God.." his voice shook a bit. He knelt next to his lover, hands trembling with fear and worry. "Error can you hear me?" when he got no reply he carefully scooped up the glitchy skeleton. His bones were rattling violently, his body heat higher than he'd like it to be.

He swallowed his worry and ran thru his portal once again. He topped outside his house, realizing the two guards are still there. Panicking he ran behind the house and sat his boyfriend down. 

"Okay Error I'll be back. Just....sit tight and don't go anywhere." he said with a gentle tone. He really didn't want to leave him behind like that but he didn't have much of a choice.

He quickly fixed his gloves and went back to the front door.

"Ink!" Blue started "What happened?"

"You ran off so suddenly is everything okay?" Dream asked his voice filled with concern. Ink nodded quickly, trying to not look suspicious.

"Yeah! Just a friend needed my help with some.. something! Yeah! Uh-" before he could make any more of a fool of himself, all of their signals went off. Best and worst timing..

"It's Sondertale, Terror and Killer are there we-" Dream was cut off by Blue panicking "Wait mine is Caretaker! Nightmare is there why did it signal me not you??" 

Ink looked at his phone, Flowerfell was in need. What made me freeze was it was an alarm of Error. He held up his hand, a command of silence. "Blue, Dream go and switch signals. Dream take anyone you need, Blue bring your brother. I'll go alone."

They nodded, springing into action the second Ink finished. The guardian quickly ran out to check if his lover is still there, letting out a sigh of relief when he found him. He decided he can look into the false alarm later, Error is top priority right now.

He gently put an arm under his knees, another behind his back and carried him inside the now clear house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow update, ironically enough I got sick too so I had to post pone everything.  
> I'll try to write and post the next chapter soon, at least next week but no promises. Sorry again;;
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day! ♥️


	4. Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is having a bit of a hard time  
> Ink is doing his damned best to be a good boyfriend  
> Blue boi is smart  
> And chaos sets in 3...2...1.....
> 
> (Also author learns a bit about psychology and glitchy boi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! (Not so fun but shh)  
> I had to write this chapter twice as both times the thing crashed and everything got deleted! So nice!
> 
> Another fun fact!  
> I finally figured how to use the texts! Xd took only like a year and 5 stories to do that.
> 
> Anyways thank you for getting this far! Hope you all have a good day/night/whatever! ♥️♥️♥️

Ink gently set down Error on his bed careful to not make any of his injuries worse. He took a good long at his glitching form and finally let panic set in. He didn't know how to heal him! Error never ate so monster food is out, Ink's magic only works on himself and he could NOT as Dream to heal him.

He put his hands on his skull and began to pace across the room. There was no AU that would willingly help the destroyer and there was no way in hell Ink will threaten an innocent monster.

He stopped in his tracks and glanced at the shivering skeleton in his bed. Maybe he would threaten someone for Error... but only as last resort. He sighed and walked back to his boyfriend. Error's eyes were squeezed shut, he was clearly in discomfort if not in pain. Ink let out a worried sigh and covered him with his blanket.

The warmth felt nice on Error's aching bones but the fabric felt too much just way too much. He opened his eyesockets and looked at the bright, fluffy blanket with irritation. Ink smiled at him.

"I know it's a bit out of your taste with the color and I'm sorry. I'll try to fetch something darker in a minute but please don't move too much" his tone was sympathetic and concerned. He really didn't want him moving but he knew how much Glitchy hated those vibrant patterns.

Error huffed grumpily, turning his gaze to the brown night stand right in front of his face. That's a good start.

Ink quickly got up and collected a few things from all over the house. Black and blue comforters, a bowl of water, some towels and chocolate. He wobbled back to his room holding everything and dropped it next to his bed with a semi loud 'thud'

Error looked at him with judgement in his eyes. Squid waved him off to go back to resting, a bit embarrassed about being so all over the place. He couldn't focus that much when his lover is in pain, bite him for it.

"Alright how do you feel?" Ink asked trying to have a little bit of hindsight of the overall situation. Error opened his mouth to say something but when he tried it died into a coughing fit. Squid flinched and kneeled next to the bed instantly, warning his boyfriend before starting to rub his back to ease the pressure a bit.

He was hot. Way.. way too hot. Ink frowned to himself, taking a mental note to grab the thermometer and probably some water after Error settled down a bit.

"It's okay" ink started "deep breaths. I'm here you'll be fine. We can figure this out." he kept his voice quiet not wanting to make the possible headache the other is struggling with worse. "Just tell me what you need when you're ready"

That.. was much easier said than done. Every cough felt like another arrow pierced him, he could nearly hear his ribs crack with the movement. His head was pounding and everything just felt so cold.

He put a hand on his chest where his soul is, trying to calm himself a bit. He didn't want to feel this pathetic but here he was, in the room of the annoying Squid, struggling to even keep his breathing steady. He could feel a weird sting in his eyes- oh. He's crying. Great.

Ink blinked in surprise when he saw tears run down the glitching skeleton's face. Confusion was soon replaced with concern and sympathy, he knew it must be difficult to cope with such things for Error. All the time he spent in the anti void set him up with quite a few issues and relying on people was one. Not sleeping or eating doesn't do much good with one's health either.

He wiped his cheeks desperately trying to get rid of the stupid tears rolling down his skull. He was fine. There was no reason to cry. He was in much worse pain, way closer to death before so why is he crying?

Ink slowly sat closer to him wrapping him in a gentle hug. He kept rubbing his back trying to ease him up a little. He whispered soft reassurances to his ear as he let him sob into his shoulder.

This was all too familiar for him except it's usually the other way around. He knew way too well how it feels to be overwhelmed by everything and he was willing to try and comfort his boyfriend.

Error didn't know why his soul felt so tight at the gentle touches and the sweet tone the other used. He felt his emotions drip and melt like the ink of his lover, burning cold in his throat and ribs.

He shivered, bones rattling quietly as an undertone of the whispers and sobs they exchanged between each other. He hated this feeling but.. being held by the one who he loved made it almost bearable.

Keyword: almost. The cold feeling slowly crept into his mouth and burned like acid. His whole body shook as he gripped Ink's shirt tighter. His head started to spin more and more, his eyelights dimming by the second.

The guardian felt the change in Error's behavior, how his shivers got more violent how his body got hotter all of a sudden. He tensed a bit, unsure what to expect.

Seconds passed like that, Error not sobbing anymore but not calming down either. He slowly pulled away to check on his sick lover just to find him passed out. He chuckled, a bit relived.

He gently laid him down, careful not to wake him up. His face looked almost peaceful like this. He soaked a towel in water and placed at Error's forehead. He shushed him gently when he began to squirm, Glitchy was never a fan of water.

He was about to relax a little when he heard the front door open. Ink quickly rushed down to see who and why we're they in his house. He sighed with relief when it was only Blue.

"It was a false alarm" he said a bit nervously "but I see yours was one too. Do you think we're getting toyed with?"

Ink hummed in thought. It really was suspicious how all of their signals were set off with a most likely false alarm but he didn't have the energy to think too deep into that in the moment. He shrugged and made his way into the kitchen.

"We can talk about that when Dream gets back." he said a bit too sheepishly. He didn't want to be suspicious but again, Ink was not a good liar.

Blue eyed him suspiciously "Is everything alright?" he asked with concern. The guardian quickly took out a glass and poured some water in it to keep his hands busy.

"Yeah everything is golly good!" he said with a smile. Well neither was he a good liar nor actor.

Blue didn't seem to buy it but he decided to not push it for now, which Ink was grateful for. He had to think how to get everyone to stay away from his house and he had to do that fast.

He opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud crash from upstairs. Both of them froze for a second, then bolted up.

They stopped right in front of his bedroom door, slightly sweating but not out of exhaustion.

Before Blue could reach for the doorknob, the whole door flew across the hall. They stared at each other wordlessly, not really processing what happened yet.

" _shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_ " Ink thought to himself. This sure is going to be difficult to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should go easier on Error but eh
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! Take care and see you next time! ♥️♥️♥️


	5. Ow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue discovers some...things?  
> Ink is having a heart attack  
> Error suffers™  
> The pair gets a moment of calmness together.

Blue took a defensive stance and glanced into the room, ready to fight what and whoever broke into his friend's house. He blinked in surprise when it was Error. He was about to bombard the two with questions when the Destroyer suddenly collapsed to the floor.

Ink rushed to him, not even stopping to think about how he will explain the situation to his friend. He touched Error's forehead carefully.. it was even hotter than what he remembered which he did not like at all. He looked up at Blue with worry shining clear thru his eyelights and Blue understood. Or at least he thought he did. Error needed their help and they were not about to decline.

Ink picked up his lover again gently and put him back on the bed. He squirmed uncomfortably at the touch of the covers, everything was just way too much at the moment. 

"What happened to him?" asked Blue as he prepared a couple wet towels. 

"I.. don't know." Ink's voice was quiet. Was he ashamed? "Or at least I'm not sure. In our last fight he acted really weird then just disappeared. I feel like I might have hurt him a bit too much." He carefully took off the desroyer's clothes, trying to confirm his anxieties. They both gasped at the sight of dust flaking off of his bones.

"Yeah that- that is baaad Ink.'' Blue stuttered. He saw bad fights with injuries much worse than this one but knowing Error can't quite die of his injuries made it a little more horrific to him. How long did he leave that to heal by itself? Not dying of it does not mean he does not feel the pain of it.. "Do you have any food we can give him?"

"He doesn't eat'' came the frustrated reply. Things would just be so much easier if he ate but things could never be easy when it came to them could they?

"What do you mean he doesn't eat?! Every monster eats!"

"Well golly-ho let me ask him!" he said sarcastically. He knew he should not be frustrated with Blue, he is just trying to help but he could not help it. "Hey ERROR why do you not eat monster food? Oh Waaaaiiiit he is passed out!"

"Shut up idiot.." they both jumped at the glitchy voice, not expecting a reply from him at all. Error slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position even tho all of his bones protested in doing so. "Who told you to undress me huh?"

Ink glared at him slightly "You should not be moving. I needed to see how hurt you are and behold you are in a shit state! What happened Glitchy?" as he went on his voice got more concerned than annoyed. 

Before Error could reply he fell into a sharp coughing fit. His ribs cracked with every wheeze and Blue could not help but cringe. He took the cup of water Ink was holding earlier and handed it to Error in hope that it will help him breathe a little. It did not, he just choked on the water instead.

"Slow down.." Ink said sympathetically. He did not like seeing his lover in such weak state. He was used to him so lively and exciting but now he looked so small.. so fragile.. as if the smallest damage could shatter him. He knew this was an irrational fear - they could not die after all - but the thought of loosing the destroyer still sent anxiety thru his bones.

"Would you please try some monster food?" he asked in a careful tone. Error just turned his head to the side, not even taking a moment to consider the idea. "For me? Please? I will even make it for you" he tried from a different approach. Error chuckled, he would have laughed at that but he was not in the mood for another coughing fit. "No offense but you are a terrible cook."

"I could cook then!" before Ink could have the time to get offended Blue quickly made his offer. He might only be learning but he could make some amazing chicken soup, exactly what a sick monster needs to get better. The pair looked at each other with hesitation.. neither of them wanted to trust anyone with what Error eats when he is in a state like this but they did not really have a choice did they.

"Sure whatever just don't mess it up." sighed Error. Blue jumped down excitedly, careful to not make any loud sounds and ran out of the room to prepare for the meal. Ink sighed in worry, he really did not want his kitchen to be set on fire so early. He looked at the glitching skeleton next to him, trying to take their moment of privacy to ask him some questions. "Why did you not call me sooner? I could have helped when things were not as bad." he carefully held his hand, trying to reassure the both of them.

Error snuggled close to his lover, his presence alone somehow brought him more comfort than anyone and anything else in this multiverse. He sighed, Ink's cold bones felt amazing against his skull. "I didn't want you to worry." 

Ink laughed dryly "So you just let yourself get ill? Come on Ruru.." He pet the other's skull gently and he could have sworn he heard him purr. "You need to take better care of yourself and don't even give me your usual 'oohoo I can't die why does it matter' or I'll send you back straight to your creator." his voice was firm but caring. They both know he wouldn't actually do that but it was nice to pretend. Error chuckled slightly, too tired to say anything. 

They laid down on the bed together, cudlding close to both fit without falling. Ink took the wet towel from the bowl and gently started cleaning off Error's bones. He tried to not get too excited about having the opportunity to touch the other in such unusual places but the feeling was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a bit shorter than i'd like it to be but i will try to update soon with a longer chapter. hope you enjoyed this one tho! Take care everyone and thank you for reading! <3


	6. Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note for y'all not a chapter sorry

Okay,,, this have been on hold for a bit as someone might have noticed.

It's a hard time for everyone and I'm proud of everyone who's here with us right now! 

But I can't force myself to write right now. I love this concept and I don't wanna abandon it. I love the fandom too and there is no way I'm leaving haha

But I just need some time. I'll try to make an update as soon as I can but I don't wanna make a rushed chapter just to get it out. It's not the same.

I appreciate everyone who interacted with the story so far with all my honesty here! It makes my WEEK every time.

So thank you to everyone who read this..this haha;;

I love all of you endlessly, please take care of yourselves. Hopefully see y'all soon :')

❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! First chapter out! It's a little short and a bit slow at first but I wanted to give a start up on how their relationship is.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
